


[PODFIC] Armageddon

by kerravon



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy
Genre: Angels, Armageddon, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crossover, Demons, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Reading, Soundcloud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 19:24:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3821959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerravon/pseuds/kerravon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's Summary: "Aziraphale reads something new."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC] Armageddon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Daegaer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Armageddon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/176754) by [Daegaer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer). 



This is a podfic of "Armageddon" by Daegaer, in MP3 and M4b format.

Total length: 12 Minutes 04 Seconds  
Format: MP3 And M4b

Text available at: [Armageddon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/176754)

MP3 Podfic Direct Download (11.3 MB): [Armageddon - MP3 Podfic](https://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/6tmgjh)  
M4b Audiobook Direct Download (1.5 MB):[Armageddon - M4b](https://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/fe6m1g)

Streaming:  


The music interludes is from "The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy" TV show.


End file.
